starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Ragni
Vincent Ragni is an Italian-American and a drug dealing mafia don. He runs the Ragni Crime Family out of his social club. History Vincent was born into the mob life by being the son of a gangster and growing up around people like Sammy and Tony Teresi a capo in the Mosconi crime family it is unkown when he was made a made man in the mob. The Ragni family is a successor to the Mosconi crime family but it is unknown when the Ragni family was formed but it is around 25 years before season 4. When Tony Teresi was arrested with most of the family and everybody started to talk to the police cut deals except Tony. Season 5 After Tony is freed, Vincent celebrates his return but privately talks about how suspicious he is of Tony with one of his men. Ghost comes to visit, the mobster questions his arrival, while revealing he knows he is Ghost. James shows pictures of Teresi interacting with the feds. He says for this reason and the latter has to get Tommy to do the deed, explaining it will gain Vincent's respect of the old time mafioso up until he finds out that he is a rat. Vincent subsequently called Tommy and informed of his father's transgression. He explained that this will clear his name in the gang. Season 6 Later on, Tommy and James meet Vincent at the pier and shows them Tariq and they pay him his money while handing over one of his goons. Vincent is pleased with the reward and has Tariq head over but has his men aim guns at them, revealing his duplicity to Tariq. Vincent taunts them however, James is not fazed and reveals his trump card, its Benny (Proctor's cousin) who is revealed to know Vincent. Vincent asks Benny why he is there and Benny tells him he owed Tariq because he brought his niece to him after his cousin was killed. Benny threatens war on Vincent if he doesn't back off, begrudgingly Vincent backs off and takes his money while leaving. Soon Vincent is visited by Ghost who slams to a wall. Vincent congratulates him on his lieutenant governor position, hoping they are on good terms. Ghost states he is still upset about Vincent tried to do but is willing to forgive it, in exchange for a favor. Vincent asks why he should help and Ghost tells him it will do good to have an ally like him once elected. Seeing his point Vincent agrees. Vincent was called by Tariq about Tommy's location and he boxed him in with his gang. However, Tommy kills Vincent's men before he proceeds to beat the mobster with his gun several times. Tommy tells Vincent this was for his father, before killing him by pistol-whipping him to death. Relationships Sammy: Is a working man for vincent and a oldtime gangster who was once apart of Teresis crew. Carmine: Is a hitman and gangster and Vincent's godson. Tommy Egan: The two have a rocky relationship especially after vincent is shot at outside his social club by hitmen sent by Kanan Stark and when Tommy had Carmine killed in a failed kidnapping of Andre "Dre" Coleman. Tony Teresi: Is an old time Capo who was in jail for 25 years. When discovering that Teresi was a informant for the authorities, Vincent arranged for Tommy to kill him since he was the only person close to him. Kanan Stark: Vincent met Kanan when he was shot at and they became business partners. 'Tariq "Riq" St.Patrick ': Vincent met him, when he came with Kanan to his bar. He was impressed by him being bilingual. After Kanan was killed, they teamed up and Tariq supplied with illegal meds. Vincent soon suspected and then confirmed he was the son of Ghost and demanded he bring him his money. Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Recurring characters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan